Bolverk
Bolverk is a secondary hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins, available only in Tainted Pit, the final level of the Forgotten Treasures mini-campaign. Bolverk heals at 38 health per second when idle. Skills * Battle Cry : Multiplies damage dealt to enemies (min 3 targets) near Bolverk by 1.5 for 20 seconds. : (Cooldown: 10 seconds) * Twin Axes : Deals 80-100 physical damage to a single target. (Cooldown: 10 seconds) Strategy The most significant feature of his is that Bolverk can magnify the damage taken by enemies, so it is a good idea to bring him to the biggest clusters of enemies to use Battle Cry in order to increase the damage done by the most significant amount. Sending him to high-priority figures like a Shadow Champion or Dark Spitter group to use this skill prior to a cast of Thunderbolt or the use of any other powerful attack from a hero or tower will make them more likely to slay these foes. As such, keeping him near the main hero is highly beneficial. Twin Axes is a melee skill and does not do much more damage to targets, so its usefulness is negligible. It is not worthwhile to sacrifice Bolverk's HP to perform this skill, whereas Battle Cry is much more significant. He has lots of health but no armor, and against the enemies in Tainted Pit, along with the flying flaming rocks that periodically shoot out, he is frail and can die in seconds. Avoiding his death is not too significant because of the low respawn time he has, but it is still worse than having him alive to add that much more damage with his attacks and especially Battle Cry. It may benefit to move him with the hero so they can protect each other, and keep reinforcements ahead of him when he isn't using his skills so that he can be protected until an opportunity does arrive for him to employ Battle Cry. Quotes *"Players like me should be left alone" *"Last of the Varl berserks.. Rawr!" *"Time to meet the berserker!" *"I'm not a giant, I am a Varl!" *(death) "Ravens feast on death." Related achievements THE BANNER SAGA Have Bolverk kill 100 enemies. Trivia *Bolverk is based on a character of the same name, from the game The Banner Saga by Stoic Studio. *The cameo came about as a result of gaming website Gamezebo's 10 Best iPad Games of 2014, which saw both Kingdom Rush: Origins come up alongside The Banner Saga. After exchanging compliments and admiration on twitter, a subtle hint from Gamezebo "what's it going to take to get Varls in Kingom Rush 4?" resulted in Bolverk making an appearance. *'Battlecry' ** The skill is based on Bolverk's active ability in The Banner Saga Bear Rage where he terrifies enemies into losing their armour. *'Twin Axes' ** The skill is based on Bolverk's active ability in The Banner Saga Cull the Weak, an attack that deals damage. ** The two axes of his are called Claw and Fang and their hafts are made from his broken horns. *'"I'm not a giant, I am a Varl!"' ** In The Banner Saga, the Varl are a race of powerful giants with horns and beards. *'"Last of the Varl berserks.. Rawr!"' ** Varl's are only male and unable to reproduce, suggesting that Bolverk is the last survivor of the Berserker Class after the Events of Einartoft. *'"Ravens feast on death."' ** The Ravens are the mercenary group lead by Bolverk in The Banner Saga. Bugs * Both of Bolverk’s abilities do not trigger a cooldown when he is moved, slain, stunned by a Screecher Bat, or webbed by a Webspitter Spider. Thus, they can be used repeatedly as long as they are interrupted, increasing Bolverk’s damage potential. However, Battle Cry does not stack with itself. Gallery Bolverk Comparison.jpg|The Banner Saga portrait of Bolverk alongside his Kingdom Rush sprite BolverkBattleCry.jpg|Battle Cry BolverkTwinAxes.jpg|Twin Axes Bolverk in action.gif|Bolverk in action Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Heroes Category:Secondary Heroes Category:Melee Heroes